Simply Perfect
by Wind
Summary: A short rocketshippy story, doesn't really have much of a plot... I would be very happy if you R&R.


First I wanna thank all the nice people who gave me positive reviews of my first fic. Thank you! You made me very happy. This is my 2nd finished fic. Hope you people like it! Rocketshipping all the way!*smile* Oh, and I'll love you, if you're kind enough to review this or send feedback by mail.

Simply Perfect

It's just like any other day. We're hiding in bushes, waiting for the twerps to walk by, so we can try to capture that Pikachu. And not succes in it, blast off again, just to land somewhere rather painfully. I'm getting tired of all this. But they say no one quits Team Rocket and I'm the last person to try it, I just… well, don't have the guts. Plus there isn't really anything else I could do. I'm way too well known as a pokemon thief, nobody would give me a job. I'd be totally alone. I don't have any friends. Besides Meowth and Jessie, that is. Even if I had the courage to leave Team Rocket behind, I wouldn't do it. I just couldn't leave them behind. Meowth can be a real pain in the butt, but he is my friend, we do care about each other. And Jessie… I don't know enough words to discribe her. Simply put: she's my best friend, the most important thing in my life. She cruel sometimes, but that's her way telling she cares. I know she does. No, she has never said it, but I just know. The question is, how deeply? I take a quick look at her, lying in the ground besides me. She's so consentrated. She's so beautiful. Her red luxury hair, her deep ocean blue eyes, her ruby lips. How I wanted to kiss those lips, you can't have any idea how much. She looked like an angel, and to me, she was. My angel. I'm not sure if she knows that, maybe she does. She reads me like an open book. I haven't told here. How I feel about her, how I feel about all of this. Sometimes I just wonder what kind of life we would have had if we weren't in Team Rocket, if we were, you know, normal people. But I probably would be married to Jessiebelle. Uh, even an idea of that creeps me. It's so much better this way. Having my love by my side, even if it's just in the crime.

I take a quick look at him. He's not paying attension. Big surprise there. He never does. And I'll yell at him, I always do. Maybe even hit him. Afterwards I feel bad, sometimes I've even tried to tell him I'm sorry, but the words don't come out. It's not like I didn't care or anything. He's my best, and well, only, friend. Oh and Meowth. I tend to forget that cat sometimes. The hell, I forget everything else when I think about him. I don't know what it is, that pulls me to him. Yes, he is gentle, he is caring, he is gorgeous… we're both gorgeous. That's why we should be together. What?! Did I just… No, not me, Jessie of Team Rocket. I'm the tough one. There's no way I'm romanticly intrested in him. He's a crybaby. He's a whiner. He's a crossdresser. God, I hate how he sometimes looks in a dress. And I hate it when he borrows my make up. There are so many things I hate in him, so many things I would like to change. But I don't wanna force him. Why? I keep asking myself. Why wouldn't I make him the way I want him to be? He wouldn't be James anymore. And I couldn't feel this way towards him. What way? How do I feel about him? Oh, he looks so sweet. He's looking at me. He has been doing that a lot lately. I could whack him for not paying attension to our mission. Or for staring at me. I don't feel like it. I don't feel like hitting him. That makes everything clear. My feelings. There's only one thing, one possibility.

Jessie is looking at me. Wonder why. Is she going to hit me? I can't figure a reason for her to hit me, but she doesn't really need one. I look at her. Our eyes meet. I can't tell what she's thinking. 

We're looking at each other. His beautiful, beautiful emerald eyes. I could get lost in them for days. He looks confused. He probably expects me to hit him. He's so silly. I wouldn't do that. Well, in theory, yes, but this is different. I feel little annoyed. Doesn't he know that I've made up my mind? Obviously he doesn't. I feel frustrated. Do I have to do everything myself?

Uh oh, she's getting annoyed look on her face. That can't be good, problems ahead. I prepare myself for something painful, just hoping she'll do it soon, so it'll be over. I close my eyes and wait. Nothing. I carefully open oen eye. And then, all suddenly it happens.

We've been in this stupid bush for an hour at least. But today's plan, it's different. Today, we might actually make it! The Boss would be so pleased. They would get raise, boy, they sure could use more money. And I could be the top cat again. That stupid Persian would be history. I grin widely at the thought. Hey, you should dream about better future. Our dreams aren't that impossible. If… no, when they come true, all this has been worth it. And, even if we don't succeed, I think it has still been worth it, worth every blasting off. Those two laimbrain idiots are my friends, my real friends. They sure can be annoying as hell, but we're a team and we can get through anything. Maybe expect Giovannis test of doom, but that's another issue. The road is still empty. How long does it take for those twerps to reach this point?! Wait! I see them, I see them, they're coming! Jessie and James, do your part. I wait. The twerps and that Pikachu walk past us. I wait. Nothing happens. I turn to face my teammates, ready to fury swipe them, for screwing up. And I see them, very close, hands around each other. Kissing. They're kissing! I can't believe my eyes. I let out a sigh. I can't yell at them now. I'll just go back to the camp. They'll be there, later. A lot later… I shook my head.

I'm stunned. She's kissing me. Kissing me! I feel heavenly. I must be dreaming. I just have to be. This is too good to be true. But I don't wanna wake up. I want this to go on forever. Her soft lips against mine. Holding her in my arms… It's pure happiness. Her lips depart mine and she looks into my eyes. I can't breath; she looks so… so tender, so loving, so caring and so beautiful. She opens her lips and whishpers lightly:

"James, I love you."

I'm the happiest man on earth. She loves me. Me! I could jump up and down. I think I could even fly. I could tell the boss to go to hell. I could do anything. But all I do is look at her, my beautiful angel, and say:

"I love you too, Jessie."

She smiles and kisses me again, more deeply, more passionately. And again. Between the kisses she simply says:

"I know. Who wouldn't? I'm perfect."

Yes, she is perfect. We are perfect. When we are together, everything is simply perfect.


End file.
